Innuendo
by RoseWalker
Summary: Chocolate or sex is good. Chocolate and sex is better. Arthur/Merlin slash, Established relationship.


**Title: **Innuendo

**Pairings:** Arthur/Merlin

**Spoilers: **Not this time

**WARNINGS: **Chocolate porn!? You may never look at a chocolate bar the same way ever again. Surprisingly my first real PWP I think. So many fanfics and I've never really written one… go figure? So yeah, it might not be great.

**Disclaimer: **Merlin not mine *sob* It's the BBC's though I want to rob them and get away with Bradley and Colin ^_^. Also Flakes belong to Cadbury's ^_^

**Summary:** Chocolate or sex is good. Chocolate and sex is better.

**Notes: **Ok so this came about because of a few reasons. One, this shows how 'British' I am. I'm a chocoholic for another. There was a program on TV the other day about famous adverts and the 'flake' advert came up as the best. I haven't seen one for years so it was only now I realised how pornographic they were. So this was born. This is also is also written for iamlolweasel's 100 prompts # 85 Addiction.

-x-

Merlin had an addiction.

It was never obvious from his skinny frame, but Arthur knew very well. Merlin loved chocolate. Arthur himself had never been too fond of the stuff finding it too sickly and the fact that it gave him vision blurring headaches didn't help either. There was absolutely no reason why he would entertain the idea that chocolate would be pleasurable in any shape or form. So why he was staring at this particular bar right now like a landed fish, he wasn't entirely sure.

Merlin was sat on the sofa opposite him with said chocolate bar in hand. A flake was the day's choice. A fairly innocent object until Merlin had got his hands on it. He had given Arthur a quick look of joy that held Arthur's attention instantly. Then he dropped his gaze to his treat. Carefully twisting the top, he peeled the wrapper away with reverence to reveal the long, sweet treat inside. Just watching his long, pale fingers unwrap the chocolate had Arthur holding his breath in anticipation.

With a sigh of annoyance, Merlin frowned slightly at the already present crumbs of chocolate that had caught in the wrapper. Without a moment's hesitation, he carefully poked his tongue out and lapped at the base of the bar. Arthur couldn't stop the groan from escaping as he watched that wicked tongue do its work. Merlin didn't seem to notice.

When Merlin had finished lapping at the crumbs, he looked down at the length of chocolate and licked his lips. Slowly, he brought the chocolate up to his mouth. Arthur groaned again as those rosy, full lips surrounded the flake. The blonde blushed deeply as mischievous blue eyes looked directly at him. Merlin bit a chunk of the chocolate and slowly and deliberately licked his lips collecting the few crumbs that lingered and moaned happily. He swallowed the mouthful and smirked. Raising an eye brow he finally murmured,

"Want some?" Arthur growled then and almost threw himself at Merlin. Merlin laughed. "Why Arthur, you're not jealous of a flake are you?"

"Damn right I am. I will not let anyone else have you and if that includes chocolate then so be it. Hence forth you are banned from eating chocolate." Merlin pouted.

"You can't ban chocolate. Maybe I'll have some when you're not looking. Have a sneaky bar while I'm at work. Perhaps I'll take one to bed with me instead of you, it would certainly snore less." Arthur looked a little hurt at that.

"I don't snore."

"Yes you do." He knew really that wasn't what Arthur was upset about. "Come here you big oaf. You know chocolate doesn't hold a candle to you. It certainly can't make me come like you do. You are better than chocolate any day." Arthur's grin returned.

"Flattery will get you everywhere." Merlin grinned back.

"How about I make it up to you?" He shifted his knee slightly, carefully rubbing it against Arthur's crotch.

"Mmm. That would be nice." Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck and kissed him. With a little bit of wriggling around, he had Arthur sitting on the sofa while he straddled his hips.

"I'll show you exactly why you shouldn't be jealous." Merlin purred against Arthur's lips while wriggling his hips slightly. Arthur growled in his throat.

"Tease." Merlin gave him a wicked grin, before sliding off of Arthur's lap and kneeling on the floor between his legs. Merlin carefully undid the belt, button and zip on Arthur's jeans with the same reverence he had unwrapped the flake. Lifting his hips from the sofa, Arthur helped as Merlin slid the fabric down his hips and freeing Arthur's cock.

With a calculated slowness, Merlin licked his lips once more. Lowering his mouth to Arthur's cock he glanced up and met Arthur's eyes before slowly taking his length in. Arthur groaned loudly, watching as his dick slid into Merlin's mouth.

"God Merlin, so good." His breath hitched as Merlin did _that_ thing with his tongue. He tried to thrust upwards but Merlin had a tight grip on his hips. Arthur's hands slid through Merlin's hair, not to hold but just to feel. Feel that steady up and down movement as his eyes slid shut in pleasure.

It didn't take much more for Arthur's body to tense under Merlin's ministrations. With a harsh cry he came hard, Merlin swallowed eagerly. When he pulled away he looked up at Arthur with a smug grin.

"Maybe chocolate isn't so bad after all." Arthur murmured quietly, he lay limply on the sofa, his chest still heaving after his climax. Merlin sat on the floor, wrapped an arm around Arthur's calf and nuzzled against his shin.

"You taste better than any chocolate."

The remainder of the flake lay on the sofa, forgotten.

You see, Arthur had an addiction too. It was only obvious from his eyes, the way he looked, a rare smile, but Merlin knew very well. Arthur loved Merlin.

-END-


End file.
